


My Sister

by Vellevra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Extended Metaphors, Mental Health Issues, Meta Poetry, Metaphors, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Original Fiction, Poetic, Poetry, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellevra/pseuds/Vellevra
Summary: Some extended metaphor for my older sister. If you are a younger sibling it might speak to you. Or if you share the same struggles as my sister.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	My Sister

She is the Amazon Rainforest. Teeming with life, drowning in fire and mystery.  
Her stable roots that grow wild in the canopy,  
Cause fits of hot rain.

She is a flat silver coin. Unpredictable. Caught between the body and the mind.  
I lose sight of her other side,  
When she flips.

She is a shoelace. Tying herself in knots. Stringing herself together.  
Pain she has tethered,  
To a strain a smile.

She is dusk. The chaos of fear in the darkness. The serenity of the day erased.  
She is the shadow I escaped,  
As morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S I am not trying to romanticize mental illness. This is a extended metaphor filled with imagery to describe and characterize the main character. Thank you & Enjoy!


End file.
